ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Wario (Clash)
Wario is a starting playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He's Mario's anti-heroic, greedy, obese and muscular (at the same time, no less) counterpart. He started as an enemy of Mario's, but later went on to be the star of his own platform game series as well as a series of party games, Wario Ware. He still competes with Mario on occasion though, usually in sports, kart or party games. Wario enters the Dark Tournament to become the richest being in his world and according to him, "Nothing is-a going to stop ME from reaching THIS-A GOAL!" Waluigi helps him, to an extent. Wario's mobility and air game have been hurt a little, but he's still a very unorthodox heavyweight with surprisingly mobility, variety in his game, power and barely any range. Changes from Brawl to Clash Buffs *Less knockback on first hit of jab, allowing the two hits to combo into each other easily. *Slightly heavier. (1.051 from 1.045) *Down Smash stops after 3 spins, making it significantly harder to punish. *Fully charged Wario Waft can no longer kill himself. *Corkscrew can now grab ledges at any point in the move and is harder to DI out of. First hit has a larger hitbox. *Late hit of Dash Attack can now fully connect against airborne opponents. *Clean Up Strong can now launch. *Fully charged Wario Waft deals more shield damage. Nerfs *Standard jump (this also applies to his jump off his bike) height is slightly lower. *Slightly slower air speed. *Down Throw has much more knockback, which will not allow him to 0-death Bowser or 50-death Falco or Wolf now. *Decreased priority on Neutral, Forward, Up and Down Aerials. *Slightly slower walking speed. *Down Aerial now hits on frames 12 / 14 / 16 / 18 / 20 / 22 instead of frames 9 / 11 / 13 / 15 / 17 / 19 / 21. *Down Aerial hits 6 times instead of 7; does 14% fully. *Side Smash no longer has super armor. *Up Aerial now does 15% instead of 17%. *Up Aerial hits on frames 10-11 instead of frames 8-9. *When his Bike breaks, all the parts dissappear. This means you cannot use the wheels as weapons. *Wario-Man has recieved huge nerfs in order to make it something vaguely resembling balance in a real fight. For one, it has no invincibility and his mobility in the mode is a bit worse. More details on what's been changed in the Wario-Man section. *Moves Wario himself lands on his own bike will no longer be counted into the Stale Move Negotiation quene. This means you can't refresh attacks by attacking a discarded bike. Other *Wario now has three taunts while riding his bike. *Ledge attack, which is a headbutt-type move, is now considered a head attack instead of an arm attack. Pros & Cons Wario is a rather unorthodox heavyweight stil. While he has received more nerfs than buffs (mainly his aerials and approach options), he hasn't really changed much in playstyle in the transition between game engines. He has some rather powerful moves and good offense at the exchange of no range. Some of Wario's attacks are incredibly powerful, such as his Side Smash, Wario Waft and Up Aerial. His Special moves overall are really good and make up for some strategies very few cast members can utilize. Wario also has an excellent aerial game, multiple ways of dealing with projectiles, two good Final Smashes, decent mobility, really heavy weight for someone so small, and some rather ridiculous recovery options. Wario's range is notably low even by close combat standards. Wario needs to be a point blank range for almost all of his attacks to connect. A lot of Wario's moves also have high recovery or high start-up, which can make the landing hits problem even harder. His only Clash Attack has terrible range, outside of his aerials priority is a mixed bag, and his recovery is really situational, as well. Another bad thing about him is what most of the cast can do once he is grabbed; with the exception of infinites most of the nasty things characters can do to him out of a grab release are still there. Overall you get a character not too different from his Brawl counterpart. Wario veterans from Brawl shouldn't take long to adapt to his changes coming into the new game. Honestly he may be better in this game than he was in Brawl, the game engine appears to be found of him. Pros *Heavy with good recovery means he's going to last a while. *Good approach options and mobility. *Some of his moves do a lot of knockback and damage, such as his Wario Waft. *Really effective set of aerial attacks. *Capable of racking up damage quite quickly. *His Chomp, Wario Bike and Boulder Shoulder all work well to barge through projectiles. *Really unpredictable. Cons *Almost no range on his moves. *Some slow or laggy attacks. *Bad rolls and get-up attacks, making him vulnerable to OTG combos. *Very limited use for the Clash Attack Meter. *If he gets grabbed he's going to take a lot of pain. *Recovery is very bad if he doesn't have the tools he has to make it good, like his bike. *Has major problems against other, high-ranged rushdown characters (like Roy) and grapple characters. Moveset Ground Moves Normals *Neutral Attack: Wario attacks with a low left hook, then a right uppercut-style hook. One of the slower jabs in the game, but it's not a huge problem. Also has pretty good range for both a jab and Wario's standards. The first hit works well to set-up ground combos or kill moves, while the second combos into an Up Aerial -> air combo at low percents for big damage on most of the cast. A pretty decent move for Wario. **Damage: 6% first hit, 6% second hit, 12% total *Side Strong Attack: Wario winds up one of his right fist in a circle and then unleashes a powerful punching attack with an enlarged fist. Comes out fairly slow, but the ending lag is minimal and it has great range for Wario's standards. Also has high knockback, frequently KOing middleweights at the 130% mark. Has two hitboxes: His arm / fist and one pretty close to Wario; the arm hitbox does more damage and knockback. **Damage Arm: 14% up, 13% side, 12% down **Damage Body: 11% up or side, 10% down *Up Strong Attack: Wario's "raise the roof" style move, where he puts both of his hands above his head. Has two hitboxes: If it hits in the initial frames, it's one of the best Launchers in the game that gives Wario access to some devastating chain combos. When you don't launch with it, has high vertical knockback. If you hit with it a bit later, you'll get a weak version that doesn't do much knockback or damage and is easily punishable on hit. Overall a decent anti-air and starter to Wario's deadly air game, even if it has barely any range on it. **Damage: 10% clean, 6% late *Down Strong Attack: Wario sweeps the ground with an extended index finger. Starts up really quickly (frame 5), but has some ending lag on it. Range is pretty good for Wario, but not much compared to other characters' down strongs. This is an ok poke and has some knockback on it though. **Damage: 8% *Dash Attack: Wario trips and falls on his face, covering a little bit of distance. Properties are fairly similar to Mario's Dash Attack, actually. Alright range and starts up quickly, but is extremely punishable when blocked. You probably aren't going to be using this actual move much, but it does help to give Wario his amazing boost grab and DAC. **Damage: 7% Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: One of the two variations Wario posesses of his trademark Dash Attack, the Shoulder Ram he used in the Wario Land games. Being very easy to combo into (usually off 5-hit Down Aerial or jab first hit), extremely high priority, knockback, hitting behind Wario and starting speed make this one of the deadliest and most feared attacks in the game, although it is possible to stop this with a grab or a very small amount of attacks. Very limited range and very high ending lag also make it easy to punish on block or near-by miss. This is probably your best finishing move when you don't have a Wario Waft charged or any levels on your Clash Attack Meter. **Damage: 19% uncharged, 27% charged *Up Smash Attack: Wario spins around while his head grows for multiple hits. Range on this is terrible, but it makes for a very good DAC. Priority and damage on it are also fairly nice. You may get it to work as an anti-air, but I wouldn't recommend it as it's difficult to get all the hits in (especially the last one) when used as one. **Damage: 6 hits total; first five do 5% combined at minimum charge and 8% at maximum charge, final hit does 10% uncharged and 14% charged (total 15% - 22%) *Down Smash Attack: Wario gets on the floor and spins his body around very quickly 3 times, hitting anyone who comes by with his head. Each swing does varying knockback, priority and damage: First spin is the hardest to beat and strongest while the final one is very easy to beat and is weak. This move is probably one of the most improved from Brawl for any character, mainly because it is unbelievable how much safer this move has become. It's really fast, has decent knockback and Wario still spins very fast. Since it's only for 3 times almost no one has efficent ways of punishing this. Don't spam it because even at the start, the priority isn't that great, though. **Damage 1st Spin: 13% uncharged, 18% charged **Damage 2nd Spin: 10% uncharged, 14% charged **Damage 3rd Spin: 5% uncharged, 7% uncharged Aerial Moves *Neutral Aerial: Wario spins around in the air while he has his arms extended. A good move to control aerial space and has fairly decent priority. This can hit twice at low percents or in air combos, which is also nice. Good move. **Damage: 9% fresh, 4% late *Forward Aerial: Wario poses and sticks his foot out a very short distance. Does has no range (of course, you're playing Wario), barely any damage and knockback but it is extremely fast, ends quickly and is fantastic in combos: It's really easy to create some damaging set-ups into an Up Aerial or Wario Waft with the move. Also decent to edgeguard people with. Probably the aerial you'll be using the most and for good reason. **Damage: 7% fresh, 5% late *Back Aerial: Wario lays down in the air. Anyone who gets hit by his head while he does this will take damage. This is another good spacing and edgeguarding attack, especially since it deals a bit more damage, more knockback and has more range than the Forward Aerial. Not very easy to use combo out of though. Has high ending lag and fairly severe landing lag. **Damage: 10% *Up Aerial: Wario lays down in the air again somehow and does a quick, powerful clapping attack. Very high knockback, being able to KO most characters a bit above 100%. Also comes out quickly and deals good damage. Has a much larger hitbox than you'd think; it actually covers Wario's entire body. Easy to combo off most vertical attacks also. Still a really deadly move. **Damage: 15% *Down Aerial: Wario turns upside down and spins with his head, trying to drill the opponent(s). Although this is a bit slower and less effective defensively, this is still a good move to use for racking up damage and setting up finishers. (namely a Side Smash) It is slower, but it still makes for a good low-lag attack punisher although not as good of one as in Brawl. Still a fairly solid move, although the nerfs it's received are rather obvious. **Damage: 6 hits, first 5 do 2% each, final does 4%, 14% total Grabs and Throws *Grab: Wario grabs the fighter with one arm, standing on one leg while doing this. Pretty good range actually. Dash is slightly better. Pivot isn't recommended. *Pummel: Wario punches the foe's torso. Decent speed. **Damage: 2% *Forward Throw: Wario swings the foe around multiple times before launching them forward. Does pretty good knockback and damage (most of Wario's ground throws) which makes it a fairly decent killing move. Unlike Mario and Luigi's Back Throws (which this is extremely similar to) the person swung around can't damage other opponents. **Damage: 12% *Back Throw: Wario throws the foe behind him and then smacks them with his butt while his mouth is open. Alright damage on this, but doesn't appear to have any useful properties. **Damage: 10% *Up Throw: Wario throws the foe above him and then headbutts them, sending them upward. Decent to start juggles with and combos into a fully-charged rising Wario Waft at most percents. **Damage: 10% *Down Throw: Wario throws the victim onto the ground, then sits on them violently. Although you lose infinites on a couple characters, it does have high base knockback but extremely low growth, allowing you to follow it up with some moves. **Damage: 7% *Air Throw: Wario grabs the foe, jumps even higher into the air and then piledrives them into the ground. Very high knockback, easily killing around 100%. Can be used as a sacrificial KO if there isn't any ground below you. Combined with Wario's high air grab range and priority, this is a great air throw; one of the best. **Damage: 14% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Chomp *Can not be Clash Canceled. Wario enlarges his head, and effectively his mouth, then opens up his mouth and anyone who comes by his mouth gets in their and Wario chomps on them. Yeah. Being a grab, this is unblockable. You can mash the buttons to make Wario bite faster. Pretty bad range on this, but it is decent for sacrificial KOs, combos and racking up damage quickly. Not much knockback on it either. Still, this is unblockable and has a slight vacuum effect, both being nifty attributes. Wario can also eat projectiles and explosives with this move, but doing so with that latter will have Wario take damage. Eating an explosive does deal a lot of damage and knockback to someone by you, though. This move is one hit and is noticeably stronger compared to its use on normal fighters when you try to bite a random enemy, like members of the Subspace Army. In Wario-Man mode Wario bites a little faster and the throw does 8% with high knockback, very nice. Each bite does 2% and the release does 5%. Eating and explosive has Wario take around 5% (explosive dependent, more details soon) and anyone by him takes 13% with 3% chip. Eating an enemy does an attack the inflicts 15%. Side Special Move: Wario Bike Wario gets out his bike, the Wario Bike (obviously), and rides on it. The harder you tilt the control stick the faster the bike goes. A faster bike also deals more knockback than a slower one. You can taunt while on your bike with the standard bike directions and you can even do a wheelie on your bike by pressing Up. Wario can get off his bike by manually by jumping, pressing Special, but if you try to do too sharp of a turn, getting hit by stronger attacks (this has some super armor against weak moves, but the mechanics of this are unclear) or taking 4 turns in a row. Wario's Bike can also break after getting hit by enough attacks. Wario can get back on it by pressing Special near it or even pick it up by pressing Attack. Only Wario can get on his bike, but other Warios can get on other Warios' bikes. Every character can pick up a bike. The Wario Bike is a very interesting move. When you just have it laying around on the floor, it makes a decent projectile shield (although things like Shadow Ball and Charge Shot, when fully charged, break this in one hit) It also works well to solve Wario's bad ground mobility, help Wario get inside for his damaging combos and aerial game and even help you recover if you just happen to have access to a bike out of your pocket when you try to recover. The last option has been nerfed a little but it's still very good. A random note is that, if you get hit by a Pitfall while on your bike, you will get knocked out in one hit even on Hyrule Temple. Be aware of this in casual matches. If Wario's bike breaks or falls off stage it takes about eight seconds for you to pull out another bike. In Wario-Man mode it's EXTREMELY powerful, but nigh uncontrollable; even harder than it is in Brawl. Even experienced Wario players may have problems. Use at your own risk. As a Clash Counter it's pretty terrible; it starts a bit too slow and isn't very powerful for two levels. The range on it does make it handy for quickly countering some moderate-lag moves though. A straight drive with your bike does 7%. Hitting with it while doing a wheelie does 4%. Nothing Wario does with his bike does chip damage though. Up Special Move: Corkscrew Wario rises leaps into the air in a pose similar to this Up Strong and spins while doing it. One of the worst Up Specials in the game for recovering. Even though it's friendship with the ledge is greatly improved the distance it travels is absolutely terrible. Decent in combos since it can work off a Up Throw / Up Strong cancel, and combos from a Down Aerial at low percents for an easy, extremely damaging combo. Much better offensively than it is on recovery really. Very punishable if it gets blocked or whiffed. Not an effective anti-air due to it's properties however. In Wario-Man mode this is much stronger, goes higher, is faster (first hit can be landed on frame 1), hits only twice and does huge damage. It is also a better anti-air attack. Overall much better. This attack does 12 hits. Hit 1 does 5%, hits 2-11 do 1% each and the final does 4%; total 19%. First and final hits do 1% chip each. Down Special Move: Wario Waft Wario... farts. Yeah. This move is "chargeable" by simply not using this move for a certain amount of time, and it starts charging the very moment Wario appears on stage. The charge starts at zero and stops at 1 minute 51 seconds, where it will be charged fully. *Charge times in (minutes:seconds) format: **Level 1: 0:00 - 0:17 **Level 2: 0:18 - 0:57 **Level 3: 0:58 - 1:50 **Final: 1:51 and above The first version doesn't do damage, but it can cause a prat fall. Even then, they can roll and hit Wario before he recovers from posing after doing this. Might be Wario's worst move. The second version is slightly better, at least having hitstun and is capable of KOing around 170%. It also has a slightly larger hitbox and at least comes out fast. It does 1-2% chip damage and 10-13% normal damage, depending on how far it is charged. The third version will probably be what Wario players find the most useful still. It starts up extremely quickly (on frame 5), has good range and is extremely powerful; 1:50 in (right before a full charge) it can KO around 55% (at around 0:58 in after being able to use this in the first place 100%). It's also very easy to place in combos, especially after an aerial since it starts up so ridiculously fast. One of his deadliest moves. It does 23-33% depending on how far along the charge is, with 4-6% chip damage. The fourth version is the last charge. You'll know when Wario has access to it when he starts flashing brown. This version deals the most damage and has by far the largest hitbox, but is weaker and slower (although only by 4 frames) than Level 3. It also has super armor on start-up and Wario can hit opponents while he's blasting himself away. It also makes a fantastic recovery move; you can basically survive anything from any distance with a full waft stored when combined with Wario's other recovery moves. Really good move, second best Waft. Does 40% on a clean hit, 20% late or if they hit Wario; 8% chip clean and 4% late. In Wario-Man mode this charges much faster, the first version will stun opponents and the last version does a huge 50% and OHKOs most of the cast. Versions two and three do more knockback. Overall, Wario's Wario Waft is one of the most important parts of his game and still a huge reason for why he's so deadly on offense. It's very easy to combo into in the air, (generally you should be using this in the air, ground version isn't as good) most versions are fast, deal good damage and extreme knockback. This is omething to be feared. Clash Attack: Wario Power Grapple *Uses 1 Level of Wario's Clash Attack Meter *Done with Forward, Down Forward, Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack. *Ground only: Cannot be done in the air. Wario will try to grab the foe, if he succeeds, he'll flip them upside down and carry them with two hands then smash them into the ground, then smash into the ground backward in a suplex-style fashion. After that, he jumps, starts spinning and piledrives them into the ground. Based off a combination of his Power Throw and Piledriver techniques from Wario World. It starts on frame 0 (meaning it's unavoidable once it starts and you're in the range for it) and is of course unblockable, alongside featuring the huge knockback, damage and priority grabs usually possess. Unlike the grapplers' command grab Clash Attacks though, this cannot be done in the air and has really bad range; slightly less than his standing grab. Still, having an unblockable super is handy. Wario doesn't have much other uses for his Clash Attack Meter; most of his specials don't benefits much from Cancels, he lives long enough to pass on Bursts and his Counter is horrible. Basically you're spending your meter on this. This attack does 35%. Final Smash 1: Wario-Man *Requires his entire Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Wario eats a piece of his favorite food, garlic, and transforms into Wario-Man. This lasts about 15 seconds. In this mode, Wario gains increase mobility, speed, and power. This lasts about 13 seconds. This move has been nerfed to almost ridiculous degrees from Brawl, although it's still an upgrade over normal Wario. Some of the more notable changes to his moves and stats: *Neutral Attack deals 4% and can be repeated up to 6 times for a combo. Less knockback than normal. *Side Strong ends faster and deals 17% / 16% / 15% up / side / down respectively. *Up Strong does 15% clean, 12% late. Slightly more knockback. *Down Strong can be rapid fired and semi-spikes. *Side Smash has a little more range (nerfed from Brawl) but has the transcendent priority and super armor the Brawl version has that the Clash version lacks. Deals less damage and knockback in this mode actually. *Up Smash, final hit does huge knockback and damage. *Down Smash does 18% uncharged / 25% charged and can be cancelled into normals anytime during the third spin. *Neutral Aerial is the only one of his aerials that allows him to fly, but even then, it's not very much and it stops after the third use. Does 15% clean and 12% late. *Forward Aerial is much stronger. Does 15% clean and 11% late. *Back Aerial is a little stronger. Does 15% clean and 11% late. *Up Aerial can juggle into itself or other moves at low percents. Does 18%. *Down Aerial is now a Stall-Then-Fall Meteor Smash that goes down about normal jump distance. Does 13% first hit and 10% on landing. *Slightly higher grab range. *Pummel does 3%. *Forward Throw does 15%, back 17%, up 17%, Down 17%. Down does way higher knockback and will Meteor Smash anyone near by. *Wario Power Grapple has the same range as Bowser's Flying Slam (ie quite a lot) and does 40%. *Wario's air speed is about the same as Jigglypuff's. *Wario's dash speed is the same as Mach Rider's. *Wario gains an 8-Way Air Dash, which goes the same distance as Ridley and Pit's. Alongside Left or Right, you can move Up Left, Up, Up Right, Down Right, Down and Down Left. *Wario is no longer completely immune to attacks, but he does have 0.050 worth of Armor. Still a pretty good Final Smash. The extra combo ability, mobility and power are all worthwhile additions to Wario's game. Expect faster characters to be running away from you the entire time you're in this mode though. Final Smash 2: Boulder Shoulder *Requires at least half his Super Smash Meter to be filled. *Done by charging Back for two seconds, then pressing Forward + Special + Attack. Wario laughs, then does a full-screen version of his signature Shoulder Charge. Yeah. During the entire course of this move, Wario is completely immune to projectiles (even Final Smash ones, like Ryu's Metsu Hadoken and Samus' Zero Laser) and most non-throwing attacks (some Final Smashes will beat this, namely Ridley's Phazon Laser). Projectiles will also not slow this move down at all unless it's a beam like the aforementioned Zero Laser. With this move, if you have a charge for it, you can basically punish any projectile that gets thrown out onto the field for massive damage and knockback. It is possible to combo into your Boulder Shoulder as well, usually out of a Corkscrew or throwing your bike at someone. It also hits OTG so anytime you land a tech / knockdown with proper prediction you can land this move for huge damage. Only hits once and does barely any chip (by non-auto combo FS standards) or shield damage though, not to mention it's extremely unsafe when blocked. (leaves Wario at about -58 frame advantage) One of the better Final Smashes in the game and Wario's preferred Final Smash against a defensive character. This attack does 71-100%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. When blocked, it does 8-11% Other Taunts and Victory Poses On-screen appearance In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive Tactics and Advice Match-ups Advanced techniques Costume Colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category: Characters (Clash) Category: Wario universe